La gárgola y la bestia
by bengala 199
Summary: Un padre preocupado por los hábitos de su hija, recurre a una inusual e incluso extraña agencia de seguridad, donde contrata los servicios de cierta señorita para darle una lección a su hija y así deje esos hábitos horribles. Hola a todos, una vez más les dejo un nuevo fic de mi autoria, espero y le den la oportunidad, están advertidos esta historia es futa o futanari.
1. Chapter 1

Hola :3

Aquí les traigo otra historia, un tanto descabellada, pero confío en que le darán una oportunidad.

Antes de comenzar a leer les dejare unas aclaraciones sobre los personajes:

-Katsumi: padre de natzuki, ella posee la misma condición de natzuki (intersexual).

-Haru: amigo de katsumi y padre de mai

Por el momento estos son los únicos personajes nuevos que aparecerán en este capítulo.

Respecto a mis otros fics, no se preocupen que la actualización esta próxima.

Sin más los dejo leer espero les agrade.

Los personajes de mai hime no me pertenecen

* * *

 _ **PROLOGO**_

Era un día cualquiera en el corporativo kruger. La compañía kruger se dedicaba a la producción de autos y motocicletas de lujo, actualmente eran pioneros en el diseño e innovación de nuevos vehículos, justo en estos momentos iniciaba una muy importante junta.

-muy bien comencemos- decía la señora Katsumi, presidenta y dueña en un 80% de la empresa

-de acuerdo- respondió el resto de los empleados e inversionistas junto a su esposa la señora saeko

-señora-irrumpió la secretaria de la presidenta

-¿qué pasa?-respondió un poco bajo a su secretaria, mientras hojeaba unos informes

-no podemos iniciar

-¿porque?

-la señorita natzuki no ha llegado-dijo la pobre secretaria temiendo lo peor

-¿QUÉ?, ¿COMO QUE NO ESTA EN LA EMPRESA?- grito prácticamente katsumi

-no va venido desde el día viernes-respondió muy bajo

-NATZUKI KRUGER- grito a todo pulmón katsumi

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar una peliazul dormía plácidamente envuelta entre sabanas con una joven rubia a su lado.

"ring, ring, ring, ring"

Natzuki escuchaba su celular sonar fuertemente tanto que la despertó. Comenzó a removerse en la cama y bajo su brazo de la cama para buscar el teléfono en el suelo. Cuando logró encontrarlo lo tomo y respondió.

-hola-respondió una muy adormilada natzuki

-¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTAS?-grito su padre desde el otro lado de la línea

-hola papá, buenos días

-¿DÉJATE DE ESTUPIDECES DÓNDE ESTÁS?

-humm por ahí ocupada- decía mientras se acurrucaba al lado de la rubia

-MIRA NATZUKI YA SÉ QUÉ CLASE DE OCUPACIONES TIENES. TE QUIERO AHORA EN LA EMPRESA- grito katsumi

-aggg no grites- dijo la peliazul tomándose la cabeza con una mano

-PUES MUEVETE AHORA MISMO-grito más fuerte katsumi

-está bien, está bien, dame 2 horas

-MÁS TE VALE QUE LLEGAS EN ESE TIEMPO, ME ESCUCHASTE BIEN

-sí, sí, está bien

En cuanto natzuki colgó el teléfono, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

-¿ya te vas?-preguntaba una joven rubia totalmente desnuda sobre la cama

-sí, me necesitan en mi trabajo-natzuki terminaba de colocarse los pantalones

-humm, quédate un rato más, aún es muy temprano-la rubia estaba de pie abrazando a natzuki por la espalda

-lo siento pero no puedo, será en otra ocasión- respondió la peliazul mientras se giraba y le daba un apasionado beso a la rubia

-me parece bien, espero verte pronto

-ya sabes dónde encontrarme-natzuki tomo su casco y camino hacia la puerta

-recuerda llamar-grito la rubia desde el interior de la habitación

-claro-respondió la peliazul mientras cerraba la puerta-claro, pero claro que no lo haré, natzuki kruger jamás repite con la misma mujer

* * *

… _ **.Mientras tanto en el corporativo kruger**_

-que hice mal- una muy afligida katsumi estaba sentada en su escritorio

-nada-respondió saeko su esposa

-no sé en qué momento natzuki se salió de nuestras manos-guardo silencio un momento- yo quería que fuera responsable y no por haber nacido al igual que yo con esta condición andaría de mujer en mujer

-tranquila amor, tú no hiciste nada mal, ambas la educamos lo mejor que pudimos-decía saeko mientras abrazaba por la espalda a su mujer

-¿qué vamos hacer?

-no lo sé-respondía saeko- ya hemos intentado de todo y continua igual

-debemos de pensar en algo urgente. Por lo pronto debemos hablar con ella sobre la junta

* * *

… _ **Natzuki**_

-espero y sea algo muy importante- acababa de estacionar mi motocicleta en el estacionamiento de la empresa- buenos días

Salude a la recepcionista y subí al elevador. Que fastidio tener que trabajar en lunes y tan temprano, espero en verdad que sea algo tan importante, como para venir temprano y encima escuchar los regaños de mi padre.

-buenos días señorita-me saludo mi secretaria Moira

-buenos días- Moira se levantó de su lugar y me siguió hasta el interior de mi oficina

-tienes varios pendientes urgentes-me quite la chaqueta de cuero que traía puesta y me senté detrás del escritorio

-dime-comencé a observar a Moira, esta mujer debería ser modelo, está perfectamente proporcionada rayos, y no me di cuenta antes

-tiene que revisar todos esos documentos-apunto a una pila de hojas en una esquina del escritorio-entre ellos se encuentran varios presupuestos que debe aprobar, además la junta de hoy en la mañana se tuvo que suspender debido a su ausencia

-dime algo Moira-me levante de mi silla y me puse frente de ella- te gustaría salir conmigo por una copa

-¿hee?- me acerque a su cuello y lo rocé lentamente con mi nariz

-si ya sabes- roce mis labios en su cuello lentamente y comencé a dar leves besos- una copa de vino o de lo que tú quieras

-e..e.…enserio- sujete su cintura con mis brazos y la besé ferozmente. Ella respondía a mi beso con la misma ferocidad, mis manos se deslizaban de arriba abajo de su espalda, comencé a dar unos pasos hasta el sillón, sin cuidado la aventé encima y me acomodé sobre ella. Sin cuidado alguno le arranque la blusa, volando algunos botones en el proceso, pero ella no se quedaba atrás sus manos habían desabrochado el botón y cremallera de mis pantalones, de un jalón los bajo hasta mis muslos, una de sus manos traviesas tocaba mi miembro sacándome varios quejidos de placer. Repartía besos en toda piel expuesta, estaba disfrutando tanto el momento, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta.

-¡NATZUKI!- gritaron mis padres

-VEN ACÁ- grito mi padre

-espera- mí padre me levantó de encima de Moira y me aventó hasta mi silla detrás del escritorio

-SALGA DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO- le grito mi madre a Moira la cual salió disparada

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO NATZUKI-grito mi padre

-¿tú que crees?, o quieres que te explique-me mantenía sentada en mi silla con los pantalones a las rodillas, manteniendo descaradamente mi miembro semierecto

-AGGG, QUIERES ARREGLARTE POR FAVOR- a petición de mi padre me puse de pie, me abroche los pantalones y peine con las manos mi cabello

-¿nos quieres explicar qué demonios estabas haciendo?-que no está claro

-madre para que te explico algo que esta demás- respondí calmadamente mientras miraba como mi padre me fulminaba con la mirada

-JAMAS CREÍ QUE DIRÍA ESTO, PERO NO SABES COMO ME AVERGÜENZAS NATZUKI-gruño mi padre-YO NO TE EDUQUE ASÍ

-perdón no se volverá a repetir-tuve una sensación extraña al escuchar las palabras de mi padre

-SIEMPRE DICES LO MISMO, Y MIRATE SIGUES DE MUJER EN MUJER-sus ojos brillaban de la rabia- NO ENTIENDO EN QUE ME EQUIVOQUE

-tranquila amor-mi madre abrazaba a mi padre

-ya te dije que no se repetirá de nuevo en la oficina-tal vez, no lo puedo jurar la carne es débil

-LO DUDO NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE SUCEDE ESTO-guardo silencio un momento mi padre- ENTIENDE POR FAVOR, UNA MUJER NO ES UN OBJETO

-ya te dije que no lo volveré hacer aquí, el resto es mi problema

-ME PREGUNTO DONDE APRENDISTE A COMPORTARTE ASÍ, NI YO NI TÚ MADRE TE DIMOS ESE EJEMPLO

-ya te dije que me dejes en paz, no es su problema

-TE EQUIVOCAS, NOS PREOCUPA MAS DE LO QUE IMAGINAS-nunca había visto a mi padre tan furiosa

-si lo que te preocupa es que deje a alguien preñada despreocúpate eso no pasara

-no se trata solo de eso, que pasaría si te contagias de alguna enfermedad-respondía mi madre tranquila-hija entiende por favor, en verdad nos preocupas y mucho

-ya les dije que no va a pasar nada de eso, me sé cuidar bien

-eso no lo dudo, solo quiero que pienses lo que estás haciendo. Tanto tú padre como yo, nos esforzamos mucho para educarte, queríamos que fueras responsable de tú condición, que buscaras a la mujer perfecta y formaras una familia. Pero ahora después de tantos estudios y años, no sabes cuánto me decepcionas- siento una presión extraña sobre mí, mi madre nunca me había hablado así-vámonos amor

-vámonos- mi padre tomó la mano de mi madre y salían de mi oficina cuando se detuvieron-a partir de este momento están canceladas todas las tarjetas que tienes como inversionista de la empresa

-¿qué?- antes de terminar la frase la puerta se cerró, dejándome sola con muchas dudas

* * *

Ese mismo día por la tarde, la señora katsumi se encontraba en un pequeño bar de tokio, junto con un viejo amigo.

-ya no sé qué hacer con natzuki-dijo la señora katsumi- hoy la sorprendí a punto de tener relaciones con su secretaria en su oficina

-¿en serio?-dijo en señor haru, era un muy viejo amigo de katzumi, estudiaron juntos la universidad y desde entonces se llevaban de maravilla

-no sabes cómo me avergüenza-respondió katzumi mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo de su copa

-te entiendo. En algún momento mi hija mai, por poco y se me sale de control, sé que no se compara ya que era una adolescente, pero me imagino cómo te sientes

-es algo terrible, ya intente de todo con natzuki pero no funciona, hoy le cancele las tarjetas de la empresa, ahora no tendrá más dinero aparte de su sueldo, solo espero que se presente a trabajar como debe de ser.

-sabes cuándo mai casi se me sale de control, acudí con un conocido, tiene una empresa, no es precisamente de seguridad, pero puede ser que tenga algo que te ayude

-crees que lo podamos ver hoy

-no lo creo, ya es muy tarde, que te parece mañana temprano

-te lo agradecería. Necesito una solución urgente

-para eso estamos los amigos

Al día siguiente la señora katsumi y el señor haru, entraban a un enorme edificio color azul marino. La empresa llevaba el nombre de seguridad homura, parecía un sitio confiable, subieron un elevador y al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la oficina del presidente. El señor haru pidió a la secretaria una pequeña cita con el presidente, ella entro y casi salió de inmediato de la oficina, diciendo que podían entrar cuando lo desearan.

-buenos días- decía el señor haru al entrar a la oficina

-buenos días pasen por favor-respondió un hombre de cabellera blanca

-gracias. Le presento a mí amiga katsumi kruger

-mucho gusto, nagi homura-decía en hombre al estrechar la mano de katzumi- díganme en que les puedo ayudar

-mi amigo haru me ha dado muy buenas referencias de su empresa. Estoy buscando a una persona especial, necesito darle una lección a alguien- dijo tranquilamente la señora katsumi

-agradezco la recomendación. ¿De qué tipo de lección hablamos?- pregunto el peliblanco

-es un tanto difícil de explicar, no es una lección precisamente, deseo que la persona involucrada abandone un mal habito

-debió decir eso antes-cambió de semblante el hombre, parecía pensativo-sabe creo que tengo a la persona indicada para usted

-¿en serio?- pregunto katsumi con incredulidad

-por supuesto, deme unos segundos-el peliblanco levanto la bocina del teléfono y le pidió algo a su secretaria – como le comentó el señor Tokiha, tenemos en mi empresa personal bastante variado, desde un guardaespaldas hasta un detective, solo por mencionar algo.

"Toc, toc, toc"

-pase por favor-respondió el peliblanco

-me llamo señor- pregunto una mujer totalmente vestida de negro,cabello castaño y ojos color escarlata. El peliblanco sonrío y le hizo una seña que le dio a entender que esperara

-como decía tenemos varios servicios, claro todos dentro de la ley. La señorita fujino aquí presente es la persona que ustedes necesita- le dijo a la señora katsumi con una sonrisa ladina en los labios- ella no fallara, usted dice si contrata sus servicios en este momento

-si no es molestia, me gustaría hablar con ella primero-dijo la señora katsumi

-claro- se levantaron de la silla tanto el peliblanco como el señor haru y salieron dejándolas solas

-el caso que tengo es muy complejo- comenzó a decir katsumi- tengo que explicarle primero en que consiste el plan

-me parece bien-respondió la castaña

-tengo una hija de 28 años-katsumi saco una fotografía de su hija y se la extendió a la castaña- desde hace algún tiempo ha presentado una conducta reprobable, necesito que le dé una lección para que deje los malos hábitos que tiene

-suena interesante, de qué clase de hábitos hablamos-preguntaba la castaña mientras observaba la foto de la joven

-no le puedo especificar en este momento, será mejor que usted los descubra-saco katsumi 2 tarjetas y se las extendió- aquí tiene todos mis datos y los de ella, le sugiero que la rastre una semana. En caso de aceptar el reto la espero el lunes en mi oficina a las 9:00AM

En cuanto termino katsumi de hablar salió de la oficina, dejando a una castaña muy intrigada con deseos de saber a qué clase de reto se podría enfrentar.

* * *

… _ **.Shizuru**_

Habían pasado 6 días desde que comencé a investigar a la tal natzuki. Ciertamente la primera vez que la vi en la fotografía me pareció muy hermosa, pero ahora que la he seguido por una semana me da asco. Como es posible que no haya bar al que se meta y no salga con una mujer del brazo directo a un hotel, eso sin mencionar que se transporta en un monstruo con ruedas. Ahora entiendo la preocupación de la señora kruger, seguramente más que preocupada debe de sentirse avergonzada de tener una hija así.

-hola- me encontraba en un pequeño café de la cuidad esperando a mi mejor amiga mai

-hola mai- éramos amigas desde pequeñas

-¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto mientras tomaba asiento en la pequeña mesa del café

-muy bien y tú

-bien ya sabes ocupada en la empresa, ¿qué tal vas con tu empleo?-preguntó mi amiga con curiosidad

-muy bien, he tenido algunos casos y justo ahora tengo uno entre manos, pero no sé si lo aceptaré

-tan difícil es, como para que tú te rindas

-no es eso, es un caso diferente- como le digo que estaré cerca de una ninfómana

-haber cuéntame

-verás, hace unos días recibí una propuesta. El trabajo consiste básicamente en quitarle lo ninfómano a una persona- vaya fue más fácil de lo que pensé

-¿he?, ¿en serio?- mai me miraba con un gran sorpresa y duda

-si enserio, no sé si pueda hacerlo-como diablos lo hago- y eso no es todo, tengo que obligarla a trabajar

-suena bastante complicado, pero estoy segura que tú puedes-dijo mi amiga mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las mías- has luchado tanto para llegar hasta aquí, así que no te rindas sí

-tienes razón, debería por lo menos intentarlo además la paga es buena y la necesito

-esa es la actitud

-solo tengo un problema, no sé cómo lo haré-eso me preocupaba mucho

-ya verás que encontraras la forma

-eso espero, digo, estaré cerca de alguien que es capaz de llevarme a la cama a una escoba si esta tuviese faldas- ambas comenzamos a reír a carcajadas, en verdad creía a kruger capaz de muchas cosas

* * *

El día lunes llego, y la flamante presidenta del corporativo kruger se apresuraba a llegar a su oficina.

-buenos días-dijo a su secretaria

-buenos días señora- katsumi entro a su oficina seguida de su secretaria

-¿que tenemos pendiente hoy?

-sobre su escritorio hay una carpeta, con la lista de pendientes ordenados por importancia

-ok, muchas gracias-katsumi comenzó a revisar los papeles y la secretaria se disponía a salir- espera

-dígame señora

-vendrá una señorita a buscarme, su apellido es fujino, en cuanto llegue hazle pasar por favor

-claro que sí, ¿algo más en lo que le pueda ayudar?

-es todo gracias

Katsumi se centró en su trabajo. Desde que natzuki comenzó a fallar en su área de trabajo, la carga de trabajo se duplico para la presidenta, muchas veces su esposa le ayudaba a terminar con los pendientes, sin embargo hace poco la empresa se ha visto amenazada con perder el liderazgo del mercado y para no perderlo necesitaba la ayuda de natzuki. Aunque no lo pareciera natzuki fue muy brillante durante su época de estudiante, fue la primera de la clase, le apasionaba el diseño y construcción de autos.

"ring, ring, ring"

Sonaba el teléfono de katsumi.

-sí

-disculpe señora, la señorita fujino acaba de llegar

-hazle pasar en seguida por favor

Katsumi continuaba revisando sus papeles sin levantar la vista, hasta que escucho que la puesta se cerró levanto la vista y se quedó sorprendida con lo que veía.

-perdone señorita creo que se equivocó de oficina –tenía frente a ella a una mujer vestida de manera horrible, llevaba unos lentes de fondo de botella, una blusa de cuello de tortuga color verde totalmente deslavada, una falda negra larga hasta los tobillos, con unas sandalias del mismo color y para rematar el cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta

-ara, ara tan pronto de olvido de mi

-O.O señorita fujino, en verdad es usted-se detuvo un momento y la observó- ¿pero que hace vestida así?

-vengo a aceptar su propuesta de trabajo, por eso vengo así

-no entiendo-respondió katsumi con sinceridad

-para lograr llevar a cabo mi plan, necesito convertirme en la asistente de su hija- shizuru miro la cara estupefacta de la señora- disculpe si la ofendo pero este es mi camuflaje

-por lo primero no hay problema, pero ¡porque usar algo así?, debe ser incómodo para usted

-por mí no se preocupe. Me enteré de lo sucedido con la última secretaria de su hija, así que esta es mi forma de ahuyentarla

-entiendo-respondió un katsumi totalmente avergonzada- ¿cuándo iniciaría?

-este preciso momento si lo desea

-me parece perfecto-parecía que katsumi salía un poco de su asombro-¿pero usted será capaz de ser secretaría de natzuki?

-por eso no se preocupe, poseo lo conocimientos necesarios. Además es necesario para ejecutar el plan

-comprendo, deme un momento-katsumi levanto la bocina del teléfono e intercambio unas palabras con alguien- me acaban de informar que mi hija se encuentra en su oficina, si gusta podemos ir a presentarla de una vez

-me parece perfecto

Shizuru y katsumi salieron de la oficina rumbo a la de natzuki. Habían pasado varios días desde que Moira fue transferida a otra empresa, ya que ni saeko ni katsumi querían que se volviera a repetir el incidente de aquel día.

-entrare yo primero, espere un momento aquí- le dijo katsumi a shizuru la cual solo asintió

-buenos días hija ¿cómo vas?-después del día del incidente natzuki se presentaba a trabajar con regularidad

-hola padre, mal, mira todo esto-dijo señalando una pila de documentos sin ordenar- necesito una secretaria con urgencia

-me agrada que te comprometas con el trabajo-guardo silencio katsumi-sabes, ya tengo a tu secretaria, es la persona perfecta

-¿de verdad?, ¿Dónde está?- pregunto natzuki

-dame un segundo-katsumi salió por shizuru- te presento a la señorita fujino, ella será tú nueva secretaria y asistente personal

-¿qué?, ¿acaso es una broma?- natzuki veía de arriba abajo a la joven- disculpe señorita pero esta no es una oficina de beneficencia

-natzuki compórtate- grito su padre

-padre, entiendo que hice mal, no crees que esto es demasiado-natzuki dio unos pasos hacía atras y obvervo a la joven a detalle- no sé de donde sacaste a esta gárgola, pero será mejor que la regreses antes de que venga por ella

-NATZUKI- grito katsumi

-ara, ara parece que alguien está mal educada- dijo shizuru en voz alta

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de esta nueva historia, no olviden dejar sus reviews, ¿acaso natzuki aceptara a la gárgola?, ¿qué planerá shizuru?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos :3**_

 _ **Cuando todos creen que has muerto:**_

 _ **Primeramente quiero ofrecerles unas disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar esta historia. La verdad es que pueden existir un sin número de motivos por los cuales no pude actualizar antes, sin embargo el más importante es que tuve un bloqueo, no solo en esta historia si no en casi todas las que escribo, además no había tenido tiempo de escribir, pero ahora creo que estaré actualizando más seguido.**_

 _ **Les agradezco infinitamente todos y cada uno de sus reviews, ya que sin estos la verdad creo que no hubiera continuado escribiendo esta historia, pero en vista de su aceptación, continuaré escribiendo hasta el final.**_

 _ **Sin más los dejo leer espero que este capítulo sea de agrado. No olviden dejar sus reviews.**_

 _ **Los personajes de mai hime y mai otome no me pertencen**_

* * *

… _ **Shizuru**_

-cosa fea, ven acá

-hay no - me tomé la cabeza con ambas manos-¿porque ahora?

Cosa fea, gárgola, adefesio, tabla de planchar, Herman Monster, nieta se gollum, troll; todos estos sobre nombres por solo mencionar algunos, son lo que la desg..….desdichada de mi supuesta jefa me ha puesto en apenas casi 1 semana de trabajo. No sé en qué estaba pensando para aceptar este ridículo trabajo, a estas alturas hubiera preferido mil veces ir a robar el anillo del pescador del papa, que recuperar un caso que ha estado perdido siempre.

-¡gárgola!

-¡ya voy!- le respondí a mi querida jefa con la misma amabilidad con la cual me llama. Como ya no tenía más opción me levente de mi silla y entre a su oficina- ¿que se le ofrece?

-necesito que me traigas unos planos- me pidió sin despegar la vista de unos documentos

-¿Cuáles?

-en serio que eres torpe, digo a parte de espantosa- dijo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo- quiero que me traigas de la oficina de mi madre los planos que ayer tú misma le llevaste, es decir quiero los planos de la próxima Kuga 700 ¿entendiste?

-si señora ahora mismo voy por ellos

-hey, espera-me llamó mientras se ponía de pie

-dígame señora

-quiero preguntarte algo- dijo mientras daba vueltas alrededor de mi

-¿Qué cosa?- a ver con que estupidez me va salir ahora

-¿de qué vienes disfrazada hoy?

-perdón

-jajajajajaja a parte de fea sorda, jajajajaja

-no entiendo a qué se refiere

-¿ha no? pues mírate en el espejo, digo siempre vienes vestida horrorosamente, pero hoy me acabas de impresionar, digo no es normal ver a alguien con una falda roja hasta los tobillos, sandalias amarillas, blusa cuello de tortuga amarillo canario, claro sin mencionar ese enorme y deslavado saco de vestir, sabes creo que cabe dentro el portero de la empresa- me dijo en un tono de burla extrema- jajajajajaj sabes me recuerdas al **chapulín colorado** , claro tú sería la versión pirata, jajajajaj

-aggh-apreté los puños y contuve mi ira, si cree que me vera molesta está muy equivocada- ¿algo más que necesite?

-jajaja- paraba de reír - no creo que no

-entonces me retiro-estaba a punto de salir de la oficina cuando me detuvo nuevamente

-sabes ahora que lo pienso ya sé cuál sería tu trabajo ideal

-¿así? ¿Cuál?

-creo que es obvio que no es buena idea que seas mi secretaria, ¿no crees?, Conozco a alguien que estoy segura que te recibiría

-pues si es así entonces dígame quien- a estas alturas ya no tengo muy claro como cumplir mi misión

-no es obvio, estoy segura que **Sauron** te recibiría gustoso como su secretaria, o no sé, que tal algo mucho mejor, que te parecería ser general de su ejército de **orcos** , jajajajajaj

-muchas gracias señora, usted siempre tan amable- dije en un tono tan cínico como pude- ahora si me disculpa voy por los planos

-jajajaj, claro lo que sea por la **nieta de gollum** , jajajajjaja

-ya me las pagaras-susurre bajo mientras cerraba la puerta del despacho y caminaba rumbo al despacho de la señora saeko por los planos

* * *

… _ **Natsuki**_

-jajajajajaja- reía a todo pulmón. Debo admitir que me encanta hacer enfadar a la cosa fea, me encanta ver como aprieta los puños y los dientes. Creo que después le agradeceré a mi padre hacerme traído a esa cosa llamada shizuru fujino.

"ring, ring, ring"

Mi celular sonaba en mis pantalones.

-maldita araña ¿dónde estabas? – casi le grite a nao en cuanto contesté el celular. Nao era mi mejor amiga y compañera de fiesta.

-disfrutando de mi vida y no jugando a armar carritos, como otras

-cállate. Si por mi fuera ya me hubiera largado de aquí desde hace mucho, pero no puedo.

-jajajaja ¿entonces si te cumplió la amenaza tu padre?

-aggg- gruñí fuerte

-jajajajaj-reía a todo plumón

-ya cállate maldita sea- grite molesta

-huyyy perdón, no sabía que estabas sensible. Sabes de hoy en adelante la gran empresaria Katsumi Kruger es mi héroe

-ya deja de decir estupideces y mejor dime donde nos vemos

-solo digo la verdad. ¿Qué te parece justo ahora afuera de tu jaula?

-excelente ya voy en camino

* * *

… _ **..Shizuru**_

-aquí están los planos señora-entre a la oficina con los planos que me pidió el demonio de mi jefa-señora

La llamé varias veces pero no estaba. Había aprovechado la excusa de los planos para escabullirse y largarse con la maleante esa, la tal nao.

-De mi nadie se burla, o me dejo de llamar Shizuru Fujino – deje los planos en el escritorio y me ajuste las gafas- prepárate Natsuki Kruger que tú peor pesadilla apenas va a comenzar

* * *

… _ **..Natsuki**_

-Muchas gracias araña, no tienes idea de cómo me sentía ahí adentro

-claro que me lo imagino, seguramente parecías perro rabioso

-pufff algo peor. Por cierto te conté que tengo nueva secretaria

-huy eso suena interesante. Haber cuenta de que agencia de modelos la sacaste

-jajajaja no claro que no, la llevo mi padre el lunes

-wow ¿en serio? ¿Y qué tal está?, digo me imagino que debe de estar muy buen ver

-jajajaja míralo por ti misma- busque en mi celular en currículum de la gárgola y se lo mostré- mira ella es mi flamante secretaria

-¿es broma?- respondió mientras abría bien los ojos

-no, ella es la miss horripilante que tengo por secretaría

-jajajaja ahora no tengo duda alguna, Katsuki Kruger es mi héroe. Pero sabes dile que regrese esa cosa al zoológico de donde la saco, no quiero verte tras las rejas

-ja ja ja que buen abroma. Cállate si

-está bien ya no reiré, pero solo dime que se siente estar todo el día cerca de esa cosa fea con lentes de fondo de botella y faldas de la era de mi tatarabuela –me pregunto nao mientras reía

-pues a veces siento que me duele la cabeza o los ojos de verla, pero no sé si por causa de su cara o su ropa. Aunque pensándolo bien creo es un empate

-jajajaja pues como no, esa mujer está más fea que el hambre. Deberías mandarla lejos antes de que te contagie de su fealdad

-jaaa, crees que no lo he intentado. Créeme la trato horrible, pero no gano nada con llamarla de forma despectiva al contrario se siente alagada con mis insultos, además dice que a mí no me debe lealtad solo a mi padre

-pues como no le va tener lealtad, no ves que es la única persona en el mundo que le puede dar trabajo a un adefesio así

-¿sabes qué? ya cállate y concéntrate en manejar bien por favor-le grite a la araña para que me deje en paz de una vez

* * *

 ** _…..Shizuru_**

Aun no puedo creer que se haya escapado de aquí la loca esa de Kruger. Tal y como me lo advirtió la señora Katsumi: "ten cuidado porque a la menor distracción se escapará y quien sabe hasta cuándo volverá". Por suerte logre colocarle sin que se diera cuenta un rastreador en el antebrazo, se dónde está, pero ¿cómo la saco del bar más famoso de toda la cuidad?

-vamos shizuru piensa; la tienes que llevar y encerrar si es necesario a la delincuente esa en su casa. Mañana tiene que estar presente en la junta

La verdad es que no tenía idea de cómo sacarla de ese lugar, lo que si era importante es que tenía que pensar en algo ya, de lo contrario se iría, y entonces sí, ya no la atraparía.

-será mejor que piense algo rumbo al bar- tome mi bolso y comencé a caminar hacia la salida del enorme edificio donde trabajaba

* * *

 ** _….Natsuki_**

Estaba cómodamente sentada con una copa en la mano en un bar conocido en el centro de la ciudad, estaba platicando con una joven de muy buen ver, quien seguramente se convertiría en mi próxima presa. Ya la tenía prácticamente en mi cama, cuando vi a lejos algo que me llamó la atención; pero tal como apareció desapareció

-no puedo creer que esté tan perturbada por culpa la gárgola que ya la veo donde sea-murmure en voz baja

-¿pasa algo?-me pregunto la chica que me acompañaba

-no, nada preciosa- dije mientras tomaba una de sus manos- solo me distraje un poco

-¿me puedes traer una copa por favor?

-claro ahora vuelvo- me levante del pequeño sillón donde me encontraba sentada y camine hacia la barra- dos martinis por favor

Después de pedir las bebidas al barman, me recargue de espaldas a la barra y enfoqué mi vista hacía la puerta. Desde hace más de una hora nao se largó con una chica y yo por más que trato de irme lo más rápido posible, con mi acompañante de esta noche, no logro aun convencerla, ¿será que estoy perdiendo mi encanto?, ¿o ya me pegó su fealdad la cosa fea? No claro que no, yo soy Natsuki Kruger, no es posible que pierda mi encanto, yo no soy como la cosa fea que ronda mi oficina, no, no, debo de alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, yo jamás seré como la…

-gárgola- dije un poco fuerte, ya que la cosa fea estaba dentro del bar, aparentemente buscando a alguien. Estaba a punto de huir cuando me vio

-buenas noches señora- me dijo con tono sombrío que hasta me dio miedo

-ho….hola gárgola, no sabía que frecuentabas este lugar, nunca te había visto- dije en tono de broma tratando de aligerar las cosas

-no se confunda yo no frecuento sitios así, tan poco cultos, aptos para gente como usted

-huy la cosa fea se enojó- creo que ahora si estaba enojada parecía que echaba chispas por los ojos. Creo que será mejor que me retracte, me está comenzando a dar miedo esa aura obscura que desprende

-mire señora, no vengo a jugar he venido por usted. Le recuerdo que mañana a primera hora tiene una junta muy importante, a la cual no puede faltar

-¿y quien te dijo que yo me quiero ir?, mira mejor regresa por donde llegaste. Dile a mi madre, que iré a la empresa cuando me venga en gana

-no me obligue a llevármela a la fuerza

-¿así y que harás?- esta cosa fea no es capaz de hacerme nada

-no me rete-contestó furiosa la cosa fea

-yo hago lo que me dé la gana además te recuerdo que eres mi secretaria, no mi niñera así que retírate por favor- dije mientras hacía un ademan con la mano señalándole la puerta

-tiene razón, no soy su niñera, pero si su secretaria y asistente personal, y como tal debo cumplir mis obligaciones y una de estas es asegurarme que mañana esté presente en la junta. Así que si no me deja más opción

* * *

 _ **…Shizuru**_

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?- grité lo más fuerte que me dieron los pulmones

-¿qué demonios estás haciendo?- Kruger me miraba con la mandíbula desencajada

-¿Cómo pudiste engañarme?- grite más fuerte. Tal grito causó que toda la gente se volteara hasta donde estabamos Kruger y yo- eres una mentirosa

-cállate- le grito Kurger. Logró taparme la boca con una de sus manos mientras con la otra sostenía mis brazos y me llevaba a rastras a la salida. Había conseguido arrastrarme unos metros pero yo como toda mujer lista, le mordí muy fuerte la mano y me soltó

-damas y caballeros, les presento a la máxima mentirosa. Esta mujer solo me utilizó, me sedujo para llevarme a su cama y posteriormente botarme- dije muy fuerte. Todo el mundo me escuchaba claramente, inclusive la música se detuvo. Para adornar mejor mi actuación comencé a derramar gruesas lágrimas que todo mundo se creyó- pero saben que es lo peor del caso, no solo le bastó abandonarme a mí, sino que también abandonó a su hijo, y todo para para seguir corriendo detrás de cualquier escoba con falda

-tú- me grito muy fuerte Kruger, mientras se sobaba la mano que le mordí. Estaba cerca de mí cuando un tipo desconocido, la jalo del hombro- suéltame pedazo de animal

-escúchame bien, más te vale que te comportes o yo te voy a bajar los humos-le dijo el tipo alto mientras la encaraba

-¿así?- retó Kruger- tú y cuantos más

Estaba a punto de estallar una enorme pelea, la cual no era el propósito del escándalo que le provoqué a Kruger en el bar, así que tuve que intervenir.

-deténganse por favor- me puse en medio de Kurger y el tipo alto- yo solo quería llevarme de regreso a casa a mi esposa

-¿a tú qué?- grito Kruger

-ya oíste a la señorita, será mejor que regreses con ella y cuides de tú hijo- le grito el tipo a Kruger mientras la sujetaba del cuello de su camisa- juro que si te veo aquí, yo mismo me encargo de enseñarte a respetar y cuidar a tu familia

-vámonos Natsuki- le ordene una vez que el tipo la soltó- nos espera nuestro bebé

-s….sí- contestó la sombra de Kruger, tal parece que funcionó la amenaza del gigantón ese. Le tomé del brazo y la arrastre a la salida. Estábamos a punto de salir del bar cuando, al parecer salió de su shock y se dio cuenta de todo lo que pasó

-¿Por qué se detiene?- le pregunté

-tú- me señalo con su dedo índice- acabas de echar a perder mi reputación. ¿Que te pasa?, ¿acaso estás loca?

-yo le advertí que no me retara

-mira cucaracha mal trecha, por tu culpa ya no podré poner un pie en este lugar ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-no señora, no tengo idea- ya sé que me diría pero igual quiero escucharla

-por tu culpa ya no tendré compañía femenina, en un muy, pero muy largo tiempo- me grito en la puerta del bar, ya que sin darse cuenta seguí caminado hasta sacarla

-eso a mí no me interesa- dije muy quitada de la pena

-claro, a alguien como tú que le va andar interesando, algo así. De seguro no comprendes el concepto de compañía femenina

-ya le dije que eso me tiene sin cuidado-a mí no me importa a cuantas mujeres se ha llevado a la cama, yo solo deseo cumplir con mi trabajo y después irme de vacaciones una larga temporada- ahora si es tan amable nos podemos ir

-¿Qué?, ¿Contigo?

-suba al auto por favor- le señalé el taxi que nos esperaba

-mira cosa fea yo voy hacer lo que me venga en gana. Además y ya te dije que no eres mi niñera, así que lárgate.

-le repito nuevamente, suba al auto por favor – mi paciencia se estaba agotando

-ya te dije que no- me respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar

-no me obligue a usar la fuerza- estaba hablando muy en serio. Soy capaz de meterla en un saco y mandarla a china

-has lo que quieras

-muy bien-murmuré para mí misma. Le di alcance rápidamente, la jale fuerte del hombro.

-qué te pasa bes…..- grito antes de recibir un fuerte golpe de mi parte en el cuello, provocando que callera desmallada en la acera

-te advertí Kruger que usaría la fuerza- le dije mientras le tomaba una mano y la arrastraba tal cual saco de papas por toda la acera- quien diría que algún día la que era la hija de un gran empresario tendría que arrastrar a una delincuente por la calle

Sin mucho esfuerzo arrastre a Kruger por toda la acera, hasta llegar al taxi que nos esperaba, la subí al auto, después yo aborde el taxi, tomé asiento del lado del copiloto. Le indiqué al taxista la dirección de la casa de Kruger y arrancó.

* * *

 _ **Sauron:**_ personaje ficticio que forma parte del legendarium creado por el escritor británico J. R. R. Tolkien.

 _ **Chapulin colorado:**_ es una serie de televisión mexicana, parodia de los programas de superhéroes, creada por Chespirito. __

 _ **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, se que es algo corto, pero prometo que los próximos serán más largos. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bien recibida.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima :3**_


End file.
